Gohan and His Grandpa
by Lady Bulma
Summary: well, this has some humor and some angst in it so I put the genre to general. This is between Gohan and one of his three grand fathers. If you know me then you know who (Bardock, hint hint.)


Gohan and His Grandpa  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan sighed and closed his book. At the younge age of fiftenn he was already one of the smartest people on the planet. And probably in the universe too. And no one at all understood him. He didn't understand where he inherited this brilliance from. His dad wasn't at all smart and although his mother was quick she didn't even compare to him. He just didn't understand. When he was thinking he was slowly going insane. He tried to avoid thinking of things. It only caused pain and worry. He had a hard time just surviving at times. It seemed as if his thought were suffocating him. There were too many. Too many worries and too many problems. He was going insane. So insane that he had even tried suicide, several times. He formed a small ki blast in his hands. It was very small, but it was powerful. Here he was again, trying to decide his fate. It was more of a habit now. And everytime he would wuss out and never go through with it. He held it out infront of himself. "Not today. I am going to do it. I must do it. I have to end the madness. I am going to have the power and strength to do it. God damnit! Why the hell do I always wuss out?!" He got rid of the blast by firing it at the sky. His eyes followed it. "I am all alone here. No one understands me! No one can comprehend what I know. No one understands what is it slike to have all this knowledge and to be so afraid of it. Of what could happen with it. Of who could get ahold of it! To know all the dangers and worries of life at such an age. Being a genious isn't a gift! It is a burden! Being innocent and normal is happieness! My father! How come he gets to be happy?!" He slammed his fist into the ground and let his tears fall freely.  
  
Bulma slammed her head against her key board. Why, why was she put on this planet to figure stuff out. She had been working all month on this problem. When she first got it it looked simple, but it was so complex! She sighed and got up to make dinner she needed a break or the answer. Vegeta was sitting at the table waiting. She groaned and sat down next to him. "I am hungry Woman."  
  
"Make your own food."  
  
"Still working on that stupid problem?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"What was it again?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I am working on that robot right. So anyway I have to put all these equations into the programming and I keep messing up on equation 5b1dd. That one controls the left micro hand neuron. Do you understand?"  
  
"No, but I know someone who will help you. He already made one of these robots."  
  
"Gohan? He hasn't made one of these. He is also depressed right now. I don't want to give him any work."  
  
"I wasn't talking about Kakorroto's brat."  
  
"Who then? No one else has the mind compatability."  
  
"Where do you think Gohan got his genious from?"  
  
"I always thought it had to be Chichi's side of the family, but even that doesn't make any sense."  
  
"It came from Kakorroto's side. Kakorroto's father was a genious."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!" She had her arms around his neck. "Where is he?!"  
  
"He died on Vegeta-sei! Duh!" She pulled the Dragon Radar out of no where and handed it to him.   
  
"Get the dragon balls now other wise you will never eat again!" Vegeta gulped and took the radar. "You have two days!" He nodded and turned it on. As soon as he got a reading he took off as fast as he could. Bulma was litteraly steaming with anger.   
  
Vegeta looked down at the radar. One more to go. And that one was near where he felt Gohan's ki. He sighed and took off towards there.   
  
Gohan was sitting under a tree again holding another ki blast in his hand. "Damn it! I can never do it!" But he didn't send it flying. He was feeling something different this time. Maybe he was ready. He looked up to see Vegeta landing near by. Vegeta looked at him a little confused. "Um...is there a purpose for that small but powerful blast?"  
  
"It is none of your business!"  
  
"Right. Well I am here for the dragon ball. Just don't kill yourself. Your going to meet the man you admire most."  
  
"Einstein?!"  
  
"Someone even smarter." Gohan shot the blast into the sky and watched as Vegeta walked around until he found a spot to start blasting for the dragon ball. While he worked Gohan wondered who this person could be.  
  
"Who is it Vegeta?!"  
  
"I am busy right now!"  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"No! It is a surprise."  
  
"Damn it Vegeta tell me!"  
  
"Since when do you swear Momma's boy?"  
  
"Since I grew up!" Vegeta shrugged and fired another blast into the earth.   
  
"There it is!" He grabbed the ball and took off towards Corpsale Corp. Gohan pushed himself off the ground and followed him. Bulma was standing at the door waiting. She did not look happy. Her foot was tapping and her arms were crossed over her chest.   
  
"It is about time! Put them down in a circle!" she yelled to Vegeta.   
  
"Whatever." He arragened them all in the midde of the lawn. Bulma was laughing evily as he set them up.   
  
"Good. Now step back! come forth, Shenlon, and grant me my wishes." The giant dragon came from the dragon balls and hovered over them. Gohan and Vegeta stared at it amazed. Bulma on the other hand was getting impatient with all the dragon was saying. "Shut up stupid dragon and let me make my wishes!"  
  
"So be it. What is your first wish?"  
  
"I wish for Bardock to be brought back to the living here on earth."  
  
"So be it." A great flash of light appeared behind them and a man who looked a lot like Goku lay spralled out on the ground. "What is your second wish?"  
  
"Um...I didn't think about that one. I know! I wish for a gravity machine that neither Goku or Vegeta can destroy."  
  
"Uh...so be it. Your wishes have been granted. And now I bid you farewell." The dragon disapeered and the balls scattered to the four winds once again. Bulma laughed evily and turned around to watch Bardock who was just getting up.   
  
Before he even had his eyes open someone was pulling him up. "Woman! Let him meet the kid first!"  
  
"No time for that now! Must do work!" She litterarley dragged Bardock down to her lab leaving a very confused Gohan behind. She sat him down infront of the computer. "Now, I demand that you figure this out for me!"  
  
"Where am I?" He looked around kind of dazed.   
  
"Never mind that now. If you figure this out for me then I will tell you."  
  
"Um..." He looked at the screen. "What is this?"  
  
"It is a program..."  
  
"No I mean the machine."  
  
"A computer."  
  
"Damn. This thing is primative. Okay, I will try." He looked at the screen and then looked at the mouse and keyboard. He studied the stuff and nodded. He then went back and changed some numbers and stuff and then he figured out that last equation. "Done." Bulma moved him aside and studied the program.   
  
"AH! You figured it out! You are a genious!"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Go ask Vegeta. He is either in the gravity room or kitchen."  
  
"Vegeta?! The prince!?" Bulma was totally ignoring him. She just kind of waved her hand towards the door. Bardock sighed assuming that she wouldn't give him any information and started looking for the kitchen.  
  
"Who was that Vegeta?!" By now Gohan had his hands around Vegeta's neck and had him up against the wall. Vegeta pointed at Bardocks figure. He was standing there watching Gohan try to threaten the information out of the prince. Gohan turned around and dropped Vegeta on his butt and turned around to look at the man that looked so much like his father. They just stared at each other as Vegeta picked himself off the ground. Bardock then opened his mouth.  
  
"Could someone now tell me where I am? What the date is? Who all of you are? And how the hell do you know cause I don't know you?" Vegeta smirked and started answering his questions.  
  
"You are on the planet earth. It has been thirty five years since your death and the destruction of planet Vegeta. I am your prince Vegeta." Bardock immediatly bowed down. Gohan looked at him in shock. No one has ever bowed down to Vegeta as far as he knew. Vegeta noticed that Gohan wasn't bowing down. "You bow down too brat!"  
  
"Hey Bardock. Don'te even bother listening to Vegeta. He isn't worth your time." Bardock stood up actually kind of glad. He never liked the royal family all that much. Vegeta slapped Gohan across the face so Gohan punched him in the stomach. Bardock could only watch their fight in amusment. And it looked as if Gohan was winning. They both quickly stopped though. "Later Vegeta. I would rather not be yelled at Bulma and then Mom." Vegeta nodded, but he still was wearing a scowl.   
  
"Now could you people tell me how you know me? And who are you?" he pointed to Gohan. "And who is the blue haired woman?" Vegeta once again answered his questions.  
  
"The blue haired woman is my mate Bulma. She is the owner of this place. You can talk to the brat."  
  
"Veggie!" Vegeta cringed at that name. He knew that voice to well. He looked over to Gohan.  
  
"Did you tell your father what was going on?!"  
  
"Dude! I have been under that tree all morning reading."  
  
"Just reading?"  
  
"That is none of your business!" Goku opened the back door and stepped into the kitchen.   
  
"Veggie! I saw that you summoned the dragon. Did you get immortality this time?"  
  
"Damn it! The woman waisted that last wish on a new gravity room that cannot be destroyed by either me or you."  
  
"Cool! Lets go test it out! Wait." He stopped and looked around the room. "There is something different here." Everyone sweat dropped. "You! You like my hair style! Wow! And you actually did it right." He started circling Bardock. "You must be a really big fan of mine. But only Vegeta wears that awful armor. You need a gi. They are so much cooler." Vegeta couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Kakorroto! You baka! That is your father!" Goku took a step back.  
  
"Whoa! I think your right! That is even cooler! Gohan! Meet your grandfather! Now you have three!"  
  
"I realize that Dad."  
  
"Isn't that spiffy?"   
  
"Yeah. Very spiffy," Gohan said with little or no emotion. Goku on the other hand was jumping all around giving everyone hugs. Even a very angry Vegeta. Bardock didn't really say anything.   
  
"Wow! Now we need to have a party!"   
  
"Dad. Can we just give Grandpa a chance to rest. I mean, he gets wished back. Bulma has him do Kami knows what. And then Vegeta tries to torture him by making him bow down. Luckily I was here to stop him."  
  
"Hm...okay. I am going to be at home to warn your mother. Hopefully she won't faint this time. You and Dad can go do whatever. Why don't you take him to meet Videl?!"  
  
"Dad! Get it out of your head! I DON'T LIKE VIDEL!"  
  
"Geez. Calm down. You are too jumpy. Well later everyone." Goku took off. Gohan shook his head in stress and Vegeta started raiding his fridge. Bardock opened his mouth for the first time in a while.   
  
"So, Gohan, should we get going?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey Vegeta, watch out for Dad. He is going to wanna test that gravity machine soon. Come on Grandpa." They walked out leaving Vegeta alone. Gohan decided that they should just fly around for a while. Bardock though wanted to talk. He stopped them in mid air.  
  
"Hey. I have some more questions."  
  
"Oh right. Sorry. Lets go there! Hey we are above my tree. Cool." They quickly decended to the tree's base. Gohan layed out on his stomach, but Bardock sat indian style. "So, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything. Down in hell we don't get to see what is going on up here."   
  
"Hm...well do you want to know what is going on with just me or my whole family."  
  
"How about just you for now?"  
  
"Okay. Lets see. Um...not much. I can go Super Saiya-jin 2. I was the first ever to do that! Hoyay! Um...I am like really smart. Like the smartest person on the planet. I am Great Saiya-man 1. My friend Videl is Great Saiya-man 2."  
  
"Videl? Hm...is she your mate?"  
  
"WOULD EVERYONE STOP THAT!" Gohan stopped to breath. "Videl is my friend and nothing more."   
  
"Sure she is." Gohan growled lightly daring Bardock to test him. Bardock just laughed. From what he had observed this kid wouldn't hurt him. "Tell me more."  
  
"Um...I go to Orange Star High school. I have a little brother! Goten. I am kind of like a father figure to him cause Dad was dead all of the years when he was little. Now he is about eight years old. I used to have a pet dragon named Icarus, but Icarus moved on to have his own family. I haven't really seen him since, though I do miss him a lot. I think that is about it."  
  
"Hm...so you are a genious. Well, I know what that is like. You feel as if no one understands you. That you are all alone in the world. That no one will ever reach your level, and you could be right about some of those things. What the truth is though, there are other people out there like you. They are above average and they feel alone too. I am one of those people. But it doesn't bother me anymore. You may feel as if you know too much to be happy, but that isn't true. I can tell you have already found a mate, although you won't admit it. She is your best hope of happiness. Until then you can always talk to me."   
  
"Cool. Thanks Grandpa."  
  
"No problem." Gohan looked up at the sky.   
  
"Ah! Dad might eat all the food. Come on and hurry. Mom probably has dinner ready and you do not want to miss my mom's cooking." From that point forward, Gohan never worried about his future again. Suicide never crossed his mind. He always looked for happiness. Though, Goku did find a way to destroy the gravity machine. But that is a different story.   
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I know it was pretty stupid. I have no idea how I thought of this. Please review. =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
